


Alone With You (It's Been Too Long)

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hugging, Kissing, M/M, deardescendants prompt, missing each other, references to masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: They're in a cabin watching the snow, and it's been a while.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Alone With You (It's Been Too Long)

**Author's Note:**

> DearDescendants prompt for snow. As usual it got a little away from me.

Carlos was watching the snow from the window of the winter cabin Evie had bought. It never snowed in Auradon, but further north was another story. They had all come down to celebrate her new place and enjoy their winter holiday. 

Right now Carlos was watching Jay split logs. He had learned from a Tourney friend, so he’d put himself in charge of making sure they had enough firewood. Carlos smiled as Jay held the ax over his head, then split the log neatly in two.

After a while, Carlos came outside when it looked like Jay was done. “Hey,” he said. “Come in and warm up.”

“Trust me, I’m warm,” Jay said. He wiped his brow with a gloved hand. “This is hard work.” Jay looked at the logs. “Help me grab these and take them over there.” There was a large neat pile of logs already. “This should be enough. I think.”

“We’ll be here a week,” Carlos said as he took a few logs. They stacked them carefully until they were done. “That should get us through a few days I guess. I mean, there was some already.”

“Right. But the power might go out.” Jay shook his hands out. “Okay, I’m ready to go inside. Is there any of that hot chocolate or did you drink it all?” 

Carlos laughed. “I’ll make you a fresh cup. It’s not as good if you reheat it.” They went inside and Jay started taking off layers while Carlos heated chocolate and milk in a double boiler. He didn’t trust a microwave for this. When it was done, he gave Jay his cup, and got one for himself.

“Where are the girls?” Jay sat in front of the window, and Carlos sat by him.

“They went into town. Evie and Mal want to make a big holiday feast dinner. I don’t think Mal can actually cook, though.” Evie would probably wind up doing the majority of the work, kind of like Carlos did when he tutored Jay.

Jay protected him, so he helped Jay with school and his reading. That’s how it went. They were a team. But now they were in different schools, and it turned out Jay could manage just fine on his own. He hadn’t actually seen Jay in a while, but here he was. He’d missed him more than he would ever tell him.

And now they were alone in Evie’s cute little cottage, watching the snow and sipping their chocolate. Carlos could feel Jay moved closer, until he had an arm around Carlos. 

Carlos didn’t look over even as Jay snuggled in. He kept watching the snow while Jay put his face in Carlos’s neck. “Your nose is cold,” he said. 

Jay looked up and laughed. “You haven’t seen me for months, and when I try to cuddle you that’s what you say?” Then Jay’s face fell. “You don’t want me to touch you? Did I do something?” 

“No,” Carlos said. He didn’t know why he was being so standoffish. He was alone with Jay and the girls were gone-he should have had Jay humping him on the couch by now. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I hadn’t seen you in so long, and now you’re here. I guess I haven’t adjusted yet.” 

“We’ll be here for a whole week,” Jay said, taking his hand. “You’ll get used to having me around again. And then we’ll have to go back and it’ll suck. But for now, can we just enjoy it?” Carlos turned towards Jay and let Jay pull him in close. 

“I’m sorry I’m gone so much,” Jay whispered. “But don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad,” he said. He wasn’t, but he did feel detached, the way he sometimes did at Hell House. He could break off from his feelings, in order to keep from getting hurt. “I just don’t know how to handle it. You leaving again.” 

“I know. I see you on Face Time, I text you, I talk to you, but it’s not the same.” Jay had a hand in his hair. “I can’t touch you, or smell you, you’re not in my bed at night and...sleeping is so hard now.” Carlos hadn’t known about that, and he tightened his grip on Jay. “Yeah, I never wanted to tell you. I’ve even thought about getting a doctor to prescribe me something, but I’m scared I’ll get addicted.”

“Shit. What do you do?” 

“Lie in bed and think about you. Jerk off, if my roommate is asleep or gone. That helps a little.” Jay pulled back enough to kiss him. Carlos moaned into it, and Jay broke off, smiling. “There you are, that’s my boy.” 

Carlos smiled back, tentatively. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realize it was as bad for you. I should’ve known.” Jay had always been clingy, once they left the Isle and could be more open. “I just missed you for so long, and then you’re here and I didn’t know how to handle it.” 

“I saw you watching me when I was outside,” Jay said. “I was giving you some time, since you were kind of...you weren’t cold, but I thought you didn’t want to be here.” Carlos thought back, about how he’d hugged Jay when he got to the cabin, but cut it short. 

“I guess I’ve been isolating myself,” Carlos said. “Are we okay now?” 

“Yeah. Just spend some time with me. Okay? I really missed you.” 

“Yeah. Can we go back to our room?” Jay grinned so wide he looked manic, and then kissed Carlos one more time before getting up.


End file.
